<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadows by CrashHale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280274">Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale'>CrashHale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 Submissions [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Loss of Virginity, Love, Lust, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Sex Pollen, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark King and his estranged love share someone new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 Submissions [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys,<br/>This is for my 'Sex Pollen' square of the 2020 Summer Riverdale Bingo.<br/>I know this kind of dark theme is not everyone's cup of tea, so please read the tags and come to me on tumblr on in the comments if you have any questions before reading. This is dubcon in the sense that once Betty touches this particular kind of creature she is addicted.<br/>As with my previous stories involving faeries, I give credit to the Wicked Lovely series by Melissa Marr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Gancanagh:</b> a type of male faery known for seducing mortals and having a touch that makes mortals addicted to them. Humans seduced by this type of faerie typically die from the withdrawal of the faery's touch. A Gancanagh has powers of seduction and erotic compulsion. -- Description taken from the Wicked Lovely Wiki page.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jughead watches the only man he’s ever loved from the shadows that surround and hug him. He knows Sweet Pea can sense his presence, but for the time being he ignores him, continuing to watch the beautiful mortal as she gives her class a presentation on her favorite literary author.</p><p> </p><p>It’s intoxicating, watching the passion spill from her lips as she speaks. Mortals have always fascinated him, he’d taken thousands as lovers over the centuries and he’d take thousands more before his time was up.</p><p> </p><p>The way Sweet Pea looks at her makes him remember all the sinful nights they had shared in their past, when Sweet Pea was still a part of his court, The Dark Court. It makes him long for another one of those nights.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Jughead can entice him. Afterall, he is the literal embodiment of temptation and desire, never refused by any of the courts’ subjects or humans he decides to make his own.</p><p> </p><p>This one is different though, he thinks to himself as he looks away from Sweet Pea to watch her again. This one has caught his beloved's attention, and that hasn’t happened in a long, long time.</p><p> </p><p>When the class ends and all the students exit the room, Jughead finally makes his way over to Sweet Pea, taking a seat next to him. They are invisible to mortals, unless they choose to be seen, so the professor finishing up is unaware.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we have her together, my sweet?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>He smirks as Sweet Pea rolls his eyes and stares straight ahead with boredom.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here, Jug?” he asks without answering the question.</p><p> </p><p>Every couple of years Jughead likes to check in, make sure Sweet Pea is doing okay. He had left their court many decades ago, after Jughead betrayed his trust and let his starving court feed on the very rare species of fey that Sweet Pea is. A <em> gancanagh </em> <b>.</b></p><p> </p><p>Jughead had been the same as Sweet Pea, before he became the king of the Dark Court. They are the only two of their kind he has ever known, more rare than a virgin in one of the many whore houses he owns.</p><p> </p><p>“Checking in on you,” he replies truthfully, as all of his kind must do. “I’ve missed you,”</p><p> </p><p>Sweet Pea doesn’t speak and Jughead knows that if he asked, Sweet Pea would have to say he missed him too, because despite the fact that Sweet Pea hates him, he also loves him.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead can never take back what he had done to him, but at the time it had been the only option for strengthening their court from the war that was upon them.</p><p> </p><p>They sit that way for a while, until most of the people in the building have left for the day. Living as long as they do, they aren’t often in a hurry.</p><p> </p><p>“Speak with one of my subjects when you’re ready to come to my bed again, my gancanagh,” he tells him, then gets up and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Sweet Pea is a solitary fey. There aren’t many that are strong enough not to need a court to belong to, but Sweet Pea is definitely one.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead gives Sweet Pea his space, letting him follow and observe the pretty mortal while he tends to boring court business. On a few occasions Jughead visits her room and watches as she studies, enjoying the look of concentration on her face as much as he enjoys watching her undress before bed.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes she even pleasures herself as she lays in bed before her slumber. Jughead drinks in the pleasure from the air and exhales more desire, watching as she makes herself come undone again and again, clearly wondering what has her so needful.</p><p> </p><p>When Sweet Pea joins him in her room one night, Jughead knows he’s finally going to give in.</p><p> </p><p>He almost feels sorry for the girl, but his wicked side wins and he can’t wait to watch her grow addicted to his love's embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t deserve this,” Sweet Pea says.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead knows it’s been a long time since he’s touched a mortal. Unlike Jughead, Sweet Pea has more of a sweet spot for them. He struggles with hurting them, whereas Jughead always takes what he wants, knowing it’ll please him and his court.</p><p> </p><p>“Your touch will bring her more pleasure than anyone of her kind will ever experience,” he says, even though it’s something that doesn’t need to be said.</p><p> </p><p>He lets Sweet Pea take the lead, allowing himself to be seen by the girl seated on her bed.</p><p> </p><p>The look of terror is short lived. Sweet Pea places his hand gently over her cheek as her whole being changes and relaxes.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how many times he sees this, Jughead can never get enough. The lovely blonde wraps herself around Sweet Pea’s broad shoulders, crying already with the need to be touched.</p><p> </p><p>He caresses her soft locks and hushes her cries. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead wishes Sweet Pea would live more freely, like he used to once upon a time, without guilt or remorse for what he is.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead becomes visible as well, removing his shirt lazily as he watches them. Sweet Pea removes her clothes and she sits on the bed, watching both men before her.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand,” she says. “Am I dreaming?”</p><p> </p><p>Jughead smiles and traces her jaw with his fingers. “I’m afraid not, my pet,”</p><p> </p><p>“Betty,” she says.</p><p> </p><p>He smirks wider at her having given them her name so easily. To his kind names are much more valuable than they are to hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Betty,” he says, mostly in confirmation that he’s heard her.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” she says wantingly, spreading her lean legs. </p><p> </p><p>Sweet Pea’s large and strong hands caress her thighs as Jughead reaches around to undo his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you done this before, Betty?” Sweet Pea asks her.</p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head, looking at him wide and innocent eyed. The poor dear is helpless against both their allures, easily addicted now that she’s been touched.</p><p> </p><p>“Still pure,” Jughead says against Sweet Pea’s shoulder, his shadows now dancing around the three of them. “Such a rarity,”</p><p> </p><p>It is true that she is still young, only in her early twenties, but it’s rare nonetheless. She’s a precious treasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be afraid,” Sweet Pea tells her kindly. “I’ll make the aching go away… if only for a little while,”</p><p> </p><p>Jughead moves onto the bed with Betty, coming to sit behind her so she can lean against him. He touches her all over, watches as Sweet Pea does the same. She’s whimpering and shaking with need and finally Sweet Pea moves his mouth between her legs and gives her some of what she craves.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead drinks it in, the waves of pleasure washing over her, and he smiles as his court thanks him for his gift. His subjects love when he fucks as much as they love when he fights. Jughead fucks way more often than he fights.</p><p> </p><p>He marvels at the way his sweet love pleases the smitten mortal, and frowns in concern as he aligns his cock at her entrance, ready to take her innocence. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to hurt her,” he tells him, but his eyes stay on the young beauty.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, my sweetling,” Jughead says, then kisses Betty’s neck. “It’ll be only a moment of pain before she feels the pleasure only you can offer,”</p><p> </p><p>At that Sweet Pea thrusts all the way into her visibly pulsing sex. She cries out and holds onto Jughead’s forearms, and as Sweet Pea begins to fuck her, her cries of pain easily turn to pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead massages her full figured breasts as he watches Sweet Pea in all his glory, doing the thing he was made for, seducing and addicting those that were lucky, or unlucky enough, to be chosen.</p><p> </p><p>By day break, Betty has been flipped and turned every way possible, fucked by both the Dark King and his only true love.</p><p> </p><p>As she sleeps, she still reaches out to them, unable to go on now, without their touch.</p><p> </p><p>“I will not leave her,” Sweet Pea says.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead understands why Sweet Pea has taken such a liking to this particular human. Something about her has made him break a very long, and on Jughead’s part, irritating, sobriety. </p><p> </p><p>“We can take her to my home, keep her fed and alive for as long as you please,” he offers.</p><p> </p><p>He watches as Sweet Pea touches her hair and nods. Mortals don’t live long, but he is grateful for the time he’ll get to spend again with Sweet Pea due to her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>